


Age

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Zeb and Kallus hear about the destruction of the Hosnian system.





	Age

“No....” Zeb heard Kallus breathe as they heard the horror over the holonews. The entire Hosnian system was just...gone. Zeb felt his claws subconsciously dig into the chair beside him as he felt immeasurable anger and sadness charge through him. He hadn’t felt like this in a long time; thirty-four years in fact when they received the news that Alderann had been obliterated after watching Scarif be reduced to dust in front of his very eyes. 

He didn’t realise that Kallus had begun moving until he threw he bo-rifle towards him which he caught naturally. 

“We need to comm Hera.” Kallus said in a voice Zeb recognised from the war, when to everyone else he sounded in control but he could hear the brokenness behind it. Kallus strapped his own bo-rifle to his back as he started rushing around their house to find whatever he thought they’d need. “She can give us the coordinates so we can join Leia’s Resistance-“

“No!” Zeb growled fiercely, grabbing his husband by the shoulders to keep his firmly in front of him. “Not with your leg you’re not.”

Kallus looked up at him with a defiant pout that he once found infuriating but now only found adorable. “Darth Vader had a cybernetic leg.”

“Yeah but he was also half your age, had the force and was Darth kriffing Vader!” Zeb growled, his voice and body shaking with terror. Terror at loosing the man he once wanted to crush beneath his palms. 

“Zeb...” Kallus said gently, raising his hand to stroke his partner’s jaw. Calming under his gentle touch, Zeb nuzzled against his hand to give it a slow kiss. They both knew the real reason why he didn’t want him to go. 

Zeb looked down at his husband’s face that he thought still looked as handsome as when they’d first met, although he might be biased. He still had loose stands of hair framing his face as well as his glorious muttonchops but the hair was thinner and was now a light silver instead of golden blonde. He had deep wrinkles etched into his forehead and around his eyes. And his freckles had now been joined by a few sun spots. 

Zeb thought about his own stripes that had started to dull but wouldn’t be going grey for another fifty years. Their life difference hasn’t been an issue on their minds when they had first gotten together since neither of them had thought that they’d survive the war long enough to worry about it. But lately it had become the only thing he could think about.

Zeb pulled him close into a hug, burying his face against his neck. His frame kept feeling smaller every time he held him. “I just...I thought we’d have more time.” 

“Me too.” Kallus whispered. He placed a gentle kiss to his collar bone before lifting his head to join their lips one last lingering time before they headed off to fight in yet another war.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by @ignite-the-stars on tumblr that since Lasats are similar the Wookiee they would have longer life spans. Also apparently Zeb’s grandmother loved to be 300. Sorry for the angst. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!  
> Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
